


There's surveillance and there's hot surveillance

by marlislash



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Banner, M/M, NSFW, Porn, animated banner, cumshoot (sort of), gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese and Finch are prudent but not enough when they are caugh by the machine. <br/>They're not upset at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's surveillance and there's hot surveillance

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/person%20of%20interest/Animation1_zpstz2gjtvv.gif.html)


End file.
